User blog:Semerone/Adopting Zenki Wiki
Adopting Zenki Wiki Hello, dear fellow wikians! Yesterday, I filed an [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Zenki_Wiki adoption request for Zenki Wiki!] Zenki Wiki is a wiki about Kishin Douji Zenki, just like ours, but it has been abandoned back 2009, has only 4 articles in total and features the default wiki layout, that all wikis come packaged with when you set up a new wiki. I filed an adoption for the wiki, as I have been thinking about Zenki Wiki every once in awhile and it always makes me very sad to see this poor, abandoned wiki. German Zenki Wiki As such, I slept over the wiki adoption and decided, that, if the staff allows me to adopt it, I am going to modernize Zenki Wiki, so that it will feature a similar layout to our wiki and turn it into a German wiki about Kishin Douji Zenki as a part of our "Multilingual Content" project. (for already existing, translated pages, please visit this category and its subcategories) This would also mean, that I would update our Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia main page to feature interwiki links to the other language versions over in the right column, which is currently empty. Of cause, I would do the same with Zenki Wiki. Japanese Chibi Zenki Wiki Why did I say "interwiki links to the other language versions" when there is only going to be a second, German wiki? That's because Vasara had started to translate some articles into Japanese and I had the idea of founding a third wiki, which I plan to call the Chibi Zenki Wiki, which will feautre the Japanese versions of our articles in the future. Advantages and disadvantages of having more than one wiki Okay. Of cause, having more than one wiki will have both advantages and disadvantages. Here's a short summary of them: So there are currently just as many points towards these new, additional Kishin Douji Zenki related wikis as there are points against them, but I think, that having more wikis will be better in the long run. The other admins and myself had multiple converstions about the "having the categories for multiple languages on one wiki"-thing, which turned out, that it would be very difficult to manage and cause great confusion. Also translating content into German or Japanese isn't as difficult as it looks. Of cause, translating 270 + pages of content will be a lot of work, but translating content from the games' screenshots or the manga's physical form from Japanese into English and German is way more difficult due to us needing to draw every single Furigana and Kanji from hand. From the content I translated into German and the content, that Vasara translated into Japanese, it turned out, that this isn't the case when we translate content, that is already available in a digitalized state in our wiki's articles. As such, it's work as always, but in the end, the pro weight out the cons. Thanks I'll keep you up to date once anything chages, but that's all for now. Thank you for reading. Greetings '''Semerone (wiki founder)''' Category:News and Announcements board